Trucys flu
by yankeegal13
Summary: Takes place the same time frame as the christmas party but more in depth with Trucys point of view.
1. Chapter 1

It was the week of the christmas party. Trucy, Phoenix, Apollo, Athena, and chief prosecutor Miles Edgeworth were setting up for the company christmas party, each of the five set up different doors in their signature colors, After decorating the offices, the five of them went out to get pizza at their favorite pizza restaurant and talked about the christmas party a little more. Apollo left the place early while the rest of the crew stayed a bit longer.

The next day at the office, everyone showed up early except for Apollo. Athena suspected that Apollo must have fallen ill since he had not called in when the rest of the crew had arrived. A few hours later, Phoenix told Athena, "Listen, i should give you a few hours off to see what is happening with Apollo." Athena left the office and went to Apollos home to see what was going on and her suspicion was right.

After a while, Athena called Phoenix to let him know that Apollo came down with a bad cold and would not be able to come into work and Athena requested someone check on him later. Phoenix decided to do it after he was done running errands and he was having trucy run a few of the errands for him so he can see Apollo. After a few hours, Phoenix got off work and headed out to run an errand and then went to Apollos house.


	2. Chapter 2

After Phoenix got off work and running his errands, he went to Apollos house to keep him company. While Phoenix was at Apollos house, he got a phone call from Trucy, she was out shopping and she asked if there was anything they needed, Phoenix said medicine and some activities Apollo could do to pass the time while he recovered, so Trucy went to the local store to check if there was anything there, she ended up finding a chess pack, some medicine and some books for Apollo.

The next morning, Trucy woke up and she realized that she was a little lightheaded so she decided to lay down on the sofa in the living room to see what was going on. She originally thought she had caught Apollos cold but it kept going the rest of the day and she suspected it was one of those twenty hour colds and so she went back upstairs to sleep it out. Her father Phoenix had been at work all day so it was a good opportunity for her to rest, but when Phoenix came home from work, he decided to see how trucy was doing, she said she was a little ill but not enough to call out and she would see how she felt tomorrow.

The day after that, Trucy was not feeling any better, in fact she thought she had gotten worse, she wanted to call Athena to see how Apollo was doing but she had passed out before reaching the phone. It was not until Phoenix came home from work that he realized Athena was at the house and she said, look i dont know how to say this but she may have to go to the hospital to get a second opinion, so Phoenix and Athena decided to take Trucy to the hospital to get her checked.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix and Athena had gotten Trucy to the hospital Emergency Room about an hour after Phoenix got off work. Trucy was in the hospital wear and not in her usual clothes. They were waiting for a doctor to come check on trucy and Phoenix thanked Athena for accompanying him. When the doctor arrived, Phoenix had to show the doctor his identification and the doctor did not believe him. Later he showed the adoption certificate to show Trucy was his daughter before he could check Trucy. The doctor asked is there any other family to be aware of, Phoenix said she has a half brother but he was too sick to come and that their co-worker was accompanying in place.

The doctor started examining Trucy, he asked her about the symptoms but she said her throat was too sore for her to talk and so Athena mentioned she had a fever earlier and she also passed out a bit from fatigue, and she also had a strong headache earlier, the doctor took note of the symptoms. The doctor decided to try to take a sample from trucys throat and suddenly she started coughing a lot and that her throat was dry, but the doctor said, sorry you can't have anything to drink during the examination. The doctor got a good size sample from Trucys throat to examine to see what was going on with trucy.

An hour later, Trucy, Athena and Phoenix were in the hospital room watching tv and the doctor came back in and he said that apparently Trucy came down with a bad case of the flu, and will have to take some anti viral medication for at least a few days and the doctor prescribed two medications, one for daytime use and one for nighttime use. The doctor also asked if trucy wanted something to eat or drink before being checked out, she requested a cup of diluted apple juice to soothe her throat. A few minutes later a nurse brought trucy the diluted apple juice and they said she can be checked out when she is ready to be checked.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Trucy was home from the hospital, she went home while Phoenix went to the pharmacy to pick up her medication. Athena stayed with Trucy while Phoenix went to the pharmacy and kept her company. Shortly after Phoenix got home, he told Athena he was gonna take the day off from work to take care of her, and she needed Athena to take care of the office in the meantime. Athena left an hour before she had to go to work to see how Apollo was doing and she noticed he was feeling a lot better but was not well enough to go in yet. While Phoenix was enjoying his day off he decided to call Edgeworth at work to see if he could do a favor for him. Edgeworth said, "What do you need help with buddy". Phoenix said that he needed someone to take care of trucy tomorrow so he can help with getting ready for the company christmas party. Edgeworth said, "I'd be very willing to help, i was gonna take the day off anyway so thanks for giving me the day off."

A few hours later Athena came back to Phoenix's apartment, she said Apollo was feeling well enough and was walking about so he looked like he would be well enough to go the christmas party tomorrow after all. Phoenix said, "That's great to hear, lets just make sure he drinks enough, we can get some juice and bottled water for him to drink so he can stay hydrated." After a few hours, Athena left Phoenixs apartment and went home for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Trucy was getting up to get a glass of water when suddenly she saw someone trying to push her down in her bed, it took a few minutes to realize it was Miles Edgeworth. Trucy asked, "What are you doing here". Miles said that her dad had called him yesterday to watch you for today since i was gonna take the day off." Trucy was very thankful for him to come in to keep her company while Phoenix and company went off to work. Trucy also had been confused and asked Miles why are you not helping decorate for the christmas party. Miles said to her, "As much as i like the idea of helping decorate he also needs a break for a few days once in a while and he just wanted a break and that Phoenix called at a good time." Trucy explained you two are such good friends, after that Miles went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for Trucy.

Miles went to the kitchen to make Trucy some breakfast and he noticed Phoenix left the coffee machine on so he decided to make some coffee for himself and since Trucy would probably want some he decided to make some coffee for her as well. Miles decided to put some milk and honey into Trucys coffee and left his plain. He brought both cups of coffee as well as Trucys breakfast on a serving tray and carried it back to Trucys room. When miles got back to Trucys room, he gave Trucy her breakfast and her cup of coffee and she tasted it and she thanked him for gettting the preferences with her right. Trucy than asked, "How did you know how i liked my coffee, no one has ever known other than Apollo and her dad." Miles than said to her, "I've seen you do the coffee machine at the office when you come by on your days off from school so i picked up your preferences there".

After breakfast, Miles and Trucy decided to try to play some games to keep Trucy occupied, and she said she was getting thirsty, so Miles got her some apple juice out of the refrigerator to calm her coughing. He poured a little bit of water in the juice to dilute it and brought it into Trucys room. A few hours later it was time for the company christmas party, Apollo stopped by on the way to the party and asked how Trucy was doing. Trucy said, "I'm doing okay but i'm still not okay enough to go anywhere yet". After that Apollo left to go to the party. After the christmas party; Phoenix, Apollo and Athena brought the presents for Miles and Trucy to the apartment and Trucy opened her presents and noticed she got some puzzle books and one of those rubix cube thingies and a bunch of assorted fruit and vegetable baskets. Trucy said, "that is all stuff that i could use the next few days to keep me company, thanks guys." Miles than opened his presents and he got an electric razor, a pair of ice skates and a hula hoop and a bunch of other assorted items. The gang left after Trucy and Miles opened their presents.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, the doctor called Trucy's and Phoenix's house, he said Trucy had an appointment later that day, Trucy was well enough to walk around to get the phone herself and had been waiting to get the clear. Athena took the day off from work to take her to her appointment and she arrived two hours before the appointment to get the information ready that she needed, including vaccination record.

At the appointment, Trucys doctor did a whole bunch of tests to see if her illness has subsided enough for her to get the flu shot. First the doctor tested her blood to see if there any traces of the virus still in her, sure enough, the infection seemed to have cleared out. Second they retook her temperature to make sure the fever subsided and it was clear the temperature was a lot lower than they thought. So the doctor asked Athena if it was okay to have Trucy get the flu shot, and Athena gave the permission to give the flu shot to keep safe since there was an illness going around the office and she wanted Trucy to be safe for the rest of the season and that she wanted to get her flu shot as well to be on the safe side so the doctor ordered two flu shots, one to Athena, one to Trucy.

After both girls got their flu shots, Trucy and Athena went home to see what day it was and sure enough Trucy had been sick throughout Christmas and it was almost New Years at that point. Both girls got to enjoy their christmas presents that they got for each other and they were very fortunate to have such good friends at the office. Trucy then asked what happened during her recup time that she needed to know about. Athena said to Trucy, "For the most part, Apollo got over his cold and mentioned before he got sick that he got a couple of presents for everyone, and that he got the fruit baskets for you since he knew you liked to eat fruit." Trucy also asked who got who what, Athena mentioned that she had gotten Trucy the rubix cube and Miles got you the puzzle books. Trucy thought that was very nice of you guys. Athena then left shortly after Phoenix got home from work and enjoyed the rest of the day.


End file.
